mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thiago Michel vs. Rene Nazare
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season six lightweight tournament. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Nazare landed an inside kick. Michel landed a big counter right, they clinched. Four thirty-five. Nazare worked a single. Michel defended, grabbed the cage briefly there. Stuffed it. Nazare kneed the thigh twice. FOur fifteen. Another knee to the thigh there. Another. Four minutes as Michel stuffed an inside trip and ate another knee to the thigh. Two more and another and another. Michel stuffed a double. Three thirty-five. "Take him down!" Michel kneed the body. And another. Three fifteen left. The ref broke them up. Three minutes as Nazare landed a counter right. Michel stuffed a double shot to the clinch. "Take him down!" Michel kneed the chest stuffing a single. Two thirty-five. Michel kneed the body. Two fifteen as the ref wanted more action. They broke. Michel blocked a high kick with two minutes. Michel missed a spinning back fist. Michel stuffed a single dodged a Superman punch and missed a spinning back kick. Michel landed a front kick to the face, stuffed a single to the clinch with one thirty-five. Michel stuck out his tongue and gave the camera a thumbs-up. One fifteen. Michel stuffed a double. Impressive takedown defense here. The crowd began booing. One minute as Nazare got a single finally to guard. Nazare landed a right. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Nazare landed two left hands. The first round ended. 10-9 Michel but relatively close. The second round began. Michel landed an inside kick. Nazare ate a straight left. Four thirty-five. Nazare landed an inside kick and ate a high push kick again. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Michel landed that kick again, stuffed a double powerfully to the clinch. Three thirty-five as Michel broke away landing a right-left combo. Michel landed a right and a high kick and a push kick to the body, he stuffed a single, nope Nazare got it to guard. Nice. Three fifteen. Nazare had the back! Three minutes. Michel escaped back to guard scrambling. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. The ref stood them up. Nazare was slow to get up. Two minutes. Michel landed a right hand and a body kick after stuffing a single. Michel landed a hard high kick and stuffed a single. He landed a jab there. One thirty-five. Michel missed a flying knee, stuffed a single but nope landed a one-legged flying high kick, fell to half-guard. One fifteen. Michel stood to the clinch. One minute as Michel broke wtih a right uppercut, two right hands, body kick. He missed a spinning back fist, right uppercut, right hook, he stuffed a single to the clinch. Thirty-five. They broke. Nazare was cut over the right eye, he worked a desperate double. Fifteen. "Knee!" Nazare got the double to half-guard. The second round ended, 10-9 Michel again. The third round began and they touched gloves. Nazare landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five with an inside kick. Michel landed an inside kick. Four fifteen. Four minutes as Michel landed an inside kick. Nazare replied with one. Nazare was definitely tired. Michel stuffed a single. Three thirty-five remaining. Nazare landed a leg kick and an inside kick and ate a counter left. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Michel landed an inside kick. Michel landed a jab and a leg kick. Two thirty-five with an inside kick. Michel blocked a high kick. Nazare ate a grazing high kick. Two fifteen. Nazare landed a left hook, worked a double and got it to guard. Two minutes. "Go to work, buddy!" One thirty-five. Nazare landed a left. One fifteen. One minute as Nazare passed to half-guard. Nazare landed two lefts. "Posture up!" Thirty-five remaining. Fifteen. The third round ended. 10-9 Michel but close. 30-27 Michel. Nazare looked worried and bitter as they awaited the decision. 29-28 Michel, 29-28 Nazare and... 29-28 for... the split decision for... Michel. Nice, the justified winner.